1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transferred object rotating device for transferring a transferred object from a mounting position to a rotating position, and rotating the transferred object in the rotating position.
2. Description of the Background Art
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 05-116753 discloses a technique of transferring a workpiece mounted on a carrier to a compression bonding and pressing step. Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 61-231738 discloses a technique regarding a wafer holding mechanism for supplying and discharging a wafer to a wafer chuck.
Japanese Utility Model Laying-Open No. 61-017742 discloses a wafer removal mechanism for removing a semiconductor wafer mounted on a tray from the tray. Japanese Utility Model Laying-Open No. 02-132950 discloses a technique in which a wafer is mounted on a susceptor fastened onto a rotary shaft capable of moving up and down, and the susceptor is lowered to a sample replacement chamber to replace the wafer.
Japanese Utility Model Laying-Open No. 05-074741 discloses a technique applied to a workpiece including a circular flange having a plurality of through holes at regular intervals in a circumferential direction, for positioning a rotation angle position of the workpiece based on the through holes. Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2000-176769 discloses a guide rod for positioning a workpiece from an outer circumferential direction.